The First Year
by The Marauder Chicks
Summary: Set in the Marauder times this story is the sequal to 'The Final Year'. It goes through the emotions, and problems that graduates are faced with during there first year out of Hogwarts.
1. The First Chapter

_This is the first chapter of 'The First Year'. This story is the sequel to 'The Final Year'. It's a real great story so I hope you all will read it before you read this one, I personally reckon it rocks! Oh yeah, there are three authors contributing to this story, it's a sort of round robin thing, these authors are myself, pretty.little.happy.princess, aka Katherine, Pinocchio, aka Ellie, and beachbabe12, aka Emma._

_I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_Mwa Mwa Love Katherine!

* * *

_

Chapter One

It seemed like an eternity that they stared intently into the kitchen window, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"No, this isn't happening, I won't let it!" Remus yelled as he pulled his wand out from the seam of his pants. He rushed towards the front door and began to cast random water dispersing spells in all directions.

As everyone looked on helplessly Ellie sat on the ground with her head hung low into her hands. Emma looked at Kat with a sympathetic smile, and then slowly ambled towards Ellie. She put her arms around Ellie and gently spoke words of comfort to her. Ellie flung her arms around Emma and closed her eyes, wishing she could turn back the clock.

"It's ok, Matt is ok. Remus and James are trying to get inside. Don't cry girl; please don't cry. Be strong! Matty could never stand it when you cried." Emma whispered comfortingly.

Although this comment was supposed to comfort her, it only made her feel worse "He hated it when I called him Matty."

Emma held Ellie in her arms and tried not to let the pushing of her pregnant belly against her hurt.

* * *

James had just broken through the barrier that was stopping them from reaching Matt and he began to turn on every tap that he saw, though he found this extremely challenging, as the heat of the flames was overwhelming.

"Moony get yourself over here now!" James yelled as he coughed into his handkerchief. Remus struggled through the flames to get to James.

"Hold on James, I've got an idea" Remus yelled to James. He looked at him with intrigue in his eyes then stopped walking. Remus raised his wand and performed a silent charm. At this James stopped feeling the heat from the flames.

"Good work Remus, now lets find Matt, and hurry!" James yelled hoping that Remus had heard him. James both nodded in recognition, and then they hurried around the kitchen hoping to get a glimpse of Matt. What felt like fifteen minutes past and they still hadn't found him, until James tripped over something. He looked down at his feet and saw Matt lying unconscious on the ground; his skin was burnt and charred horribly from the flames. James raised his wand, and performed the flame charm. Once James saw Matt he grabbed his hand and quickly apparated both himself and Matt out of the burning kitchen with Remus following quickly behind.

* * *

Outside the house a loud pop was heard just as James and Remus arrived with Matt's body. All of the spectators looked on as they all prayed that Matt would start to breathe again. Ellie ran over to Matt's side and grabbed his torso, she pulled it towards her, and said desperately, "Please don't be dead, please Matt I need you."

When Remus heard this he was shocked, and extremely confused, but he wouldn't confront Ellie, not now. He couldn't.

James was holding Lily in his arms as she wept; and strangely enough he was finding it hard to hold back tears himself. Sirius was on the ground with Emma, and Kat stood alone silently mourning.

Within minutes the fire brigade arrived, and so did a lot of ministry officials, and healers from St Mungo's.

One of the healers attempted in vain to revive Matt, but it was too late. Matt was gone forever, and nothing anyone did could bring him back.

* * *

It was late at night in the girls' dormitory and only two girls were still awake, Lily and Kat. Lily had decided to spend her last night in Hogwarts in her old dorm, as she had lived there for six years before she moved into the head's dorm. She was busy planning the Graduation ceremony, and Kat was writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's really strange because lately everything seems to have a pattern, I mean like a numbers pattern. This time it's the number two. It's been two days since Matt's death, its two hours till his funeral, and that goes for two hours. I've been in love twice this year, and I've had my heart broken twice. Two is the number of times I have cried in the last two hours, and two of my closest friends are sleeping. Oh and two is the number of times that I have done IT in the last two weeks. _

_There is a definite pattern there. However, I still don't understand why Matt should have died. He was a wizard; he should have been able to save himself, especially when a wizard's true power doesn't lie in their wand, but in their heart... I need an answer, and I don't think I can be truly satisfied until I know why it happened. Like he came into my life, only to leave so soon, and I had only just started to really get to know him. It just confuses me._

Kat stopped, and felt someone come up behind her and hug her. She turned around. It was Ellie. Ellie whispered to Kat, "It wasn't anyone's fault, especially not yours."

"I know, but he was…" Kat replied saying.

"Yeah, I know, but remember what you always said to me when I got down about my parents." Ellie said, and then stopped as Kat interrupted her.

"That everyone has their time."

"And it was Matt's time, I know he was young, but Kat we will remember how he lived, not how he died. Now let's get changed and head down to the great hall with Lily and Emma." Ellie said comfortingly.

Within twenty minutes they were all ready. Emma was wearing a beautiful red pencil skirt, and a black Victorian styled blouse that fluttered beautifully over her stomach, and black doc martens. Lily wore black straight-legged pants with a polka dot green shirt, her Hogwarts cape, and joggers. Ellie wore a tiara on her head, a black pencil skirt, a red v-neck top and leopard skin ballet flats. Kat wore skinny-legged jeans, bunny slippers, a white top and fairy wings.

As they all walked out and saw each other's outfits they couldn't help but laugh.

Then, as a group they headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

In the boys dormitory the room was silent, all except for Peter's cringing as he pulled on his leather pants. 

Sirius looked over to Peter, and began to laugh, "man, and I thought what I have to wear was ridiculous." At this they all laughed, then quieted down quickly when they all felt the empty space that Matt's presence filled.

"Guys, don't call me a sissy, but I kind of miss him." James quietly said.

"Me too." Sirius added as he bowed his head low. Remus didn't say anything.

Peter then broke the silence by saying, "I don't know how I'll live without him."

The marauder's all looked at him strangely until Sirius let out a loud chuckle, pat Peter on the back and said, "Mate, you've got no chance with the ladies cause, you're a homosexual."_(I have nothing against gays, one of my friends is, so don't take this as offensive.) _

* * *

Almost the entire population of the school was at the memorial service, which was being lead by James, Ellie, Sirius and Kat. As the four of them stood up an eerie silence filed the Great Hall, well, except for the small giggles at the outfits of choice. 

Sirius and Ellie looked extremely stunned at how many people were at the service, as it wasn't compulsory. Then they both looked over to James and Kat who were already in place by the podium.

James tapped his finger lightly on wand, and his voice was projected to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming today in honor of our friend Matt." James said, he then handed his wand over to Sirius and he spoke, "Matt was a good bloke. He was honest, true, and was a loyal friend. Today we honor him because he taught us all so much." Sirius then handed the wand to Ellie who spoke. "Matt was about the best friend I could have ever asked for, he listened, he laughed, and he didn't judge. Today we honor him because he was Matt." After this she handed the wand to Kat who then spoke, "Matt influenced all of us, and so many ways. Matt told me that no matter what he will always be with me. So today we honor Matt, not by grieving, but by celebrating him. We do this by showing what he has given us. You may think it is disrespecting him to be wearing these silly costumes, but there is a good reason for it, it is because Matt once told us that he believes mourning is stupid, he believed we shouldn't dwell on what is past, we should celebrate the good things that person has shown and given to us."

Many speeches and lengthy silences followed this, though none were quite as heartfelt. For the power of their words echoed through everybody's minds, for they had all lost a friend.

* * *

On the very last day of the school year everyone's trunks were packed, and their dorms tidied. 

"Guess what?" Emma said to them as she sat cross-legged on the rug.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Well I just got a letter from my Father and he said the house is all fixed, and we can move in tonight!" Emma said joyously.

"Yeah, that's real great." Ellie said smiling.

"I can't believe that this is officially the last day that we will be classified as Hogwarts students." Lily said happily.

"Yeah fully." Sirius added. Everyone looked at him queerly.

"I think I'm just going to enjoy this next fortnight." Lily said as she stretched her arms.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about how the results don't come till two weeks after the term ends." James said in reply.

"I no, I hope my results are just splendid!" Sirius said queerly. Everyone laughed again as this was Sirius's second non heterosexual moment.

While they all laughed at Sirius's queerness Kat spoke "Well we better get out to the main entrance hall, we leave in officially…" she stopped and looked at her watch, "Twenty two minutes."

* * *

As they all gathered in the entrance hall to depart Kat accidentally smashed into her ex-boyfriend Sam and spilt her mocha latte all over his jeans. 

"Oh shit! Sorry Sam." Kat said apologetically as she attempted to wipe up the mess that was all over Sam.

"Don't worry, it's alright, you better go join your friends." Sam said as he dried his jeans with a drying spell.

"Ok, but I am sorry." Kat said, but as she walked off Sam grabbed her hand, and pulled it around to him. "You're wearing my ring." He said in almost a whisper.

"Um, well err yeh, it um looked good with my err outfit…" Kat said quickly.

"Oh, alright…" Sam replied, he released her hand from his grasp and trotted off.

Kat stood there for a while then impulsively yelled "Wait Sam!" as she hastened towards him. Sam quickly spun around and walked quickly towards her.

"Yes…" He said hopefully as he came face to face with Kat.

"Things sort of got all messed around this past year, especially between you and me." Kat said as she handed Sam a piece of parchment. "That's were im going to be staying, give me a ring, or drop by whenever." And with that she hugged him farewell and slowly walked back towards her friends.

* * *

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express for the very last time, and found their usual compartment. The journey to London was quick, and oddly uneventful. When they arrived they stepped off the train, and to there surprise they saw that they platform had undergone a face-lift. 

"Oh that would be right! The year we leave is the year they fix up this foundation falling crap shack." James said as he stomped his feet heavily onto the ground.

"Oh, get over it." Lily laughed.

They all pushed their trolleys through the barrier and met Emma's father who had two cars ready to take them to the house.

Emma greeted her dad with a hug and Sirius greeted him with a handshake; after which he walked over to James and Remus and muttered, "Wow that guy has a strong handshake, my hand hurts!"

"All ready to go?" Mr. Rodgers asked, they nodded and mumbled their yes's and then clambered into the two large cars.

* * *

They reached the house within twenty minutes and then started pulling out their trunks, the girls had already decided on the rooms earlier that week so they had no issues when it came to the sleeping situation. 

Emma set her trunk on the large king size bed and opened it.

"Nice work Em!" Sirius said from the doorway, "Bagging us the biggest bedroom, geez it's like an apartment!"

"Good eh?" Emma said, giving him a hug.

Sirius pulled away and asked Emma, "Yeah, listen Em do you mind if myself and James pop out for a while, there's some guy stuff we've got to do?"

Emma looked slightly suspicious but agreed anyways.

* * *

Ellie stood blankly in the kitchen with tears in her eyes, she thought she was alone, but she was wrong. From the corner of the room Remus stood watching her, he couldn't help it; he needed to ask her that question that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time. 

Ellie let out a small sniffing noise just as Remus stood beside her.

Ellie jumped, "Oh shit Remus! You scared the living hell out of me."

"Sorry, but it's not as if you don't scare me most of the time." Remus said in reply.

"What!" Ellie yelled.

"I don't know what you're thinking anymore, I just don't know." He said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous Remus, you know me, im your Ellie." She replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I no, but I don't know about all this stuff that has been happening lately." Remus said.

"I guess it has been a little funny lately. But how about this, let's start again, let's forget everything and go back to basic's. Remus lets go back to when all we needed was love." Ellie proposed hopefully.

"Ok." Remus said simply as he embraced Ellie.

* * *

Kat had decided to go and check out the neighborhood, as she walked past a rickety old house she heard someone call her name. She turned her head around and looked but no one was there. She kept on walking, but now had a creepy feeling running down her spine as if she was being watched. She heard someone yell her name again, she was getting really freaked out so she apparated back to the house. 

"Hello…" She yelled as she stood alone in the entrance hall. Nobody replied so she yelled again, and again, but nobody answered.

Kat was very confused; she swore that Emma and Ellie were home when she left, so she walked upstairs and along the corridor. She continued to shout but no one answered. Kat walked into all the other's rooms but nobody was in them, and so she decided she would go unpack her luggage, and set up her furniture.

As she walked though her door way she was startled by Sam.

"Oh Shit, what are you doing in here?" Kat said as she grabbed at her chest.

"You told me to pop in anytime, so I did." He answered, though his voice seemed different.

"Right, yeah but I didn't expect you to actually pop in anytime in the near future." Kat said.

"Oh, sorry then, but how about hug?" He asked again with the strange voice.

"Um ok." Kat agreed, though she was quite wierded out.

He embraced her, and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry…"

And with one breathe Sam's wand transfigured into a knife, and he plunged the knife into her back. He then disappeared.

Kat dropped to the ground in pain. She had the taste of blood in her mouth, and she could feel the pain from the wound in her back more and more with each passing second. Kat let out a scream of agony. Emma and Ellie heard it from down stairs. They hurried to Kat's room. When they entered they saw her clutching at her back.

"Oh god!" Ellie shrieked.

"We've got to get her to St Mungo's!" Emma screamed.

* * *

That's it. The first chapter of the First Year. Enjoy!

By pretty.little.happy.princess.


	2. An arrival

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, we've had exams and then I've been sick for a while. I hope it's up to usual standards as I just finished it while sitting at home while everyone else is at school because I'm not feeling too good at the moment.

Written by: beachbabe12

* * *

_Sam . . . Sam . . . why would he? I went out with this person for months and I didn't think he was capable of murdering someone. Sam . . . I cannot believe he would do that to me.

* * *

_

"Hello, it's Emma, EMMA, E-M-M-A! Sirius, this is urgent, we found Kat in her room stabbed. The doctor's say she'll survive, but someone did this to her. I don't know who. Sirius, I'm your fiancé, now do you know who is telling you that your best friend was nearly murdered? You, Lily, James, Remus and Peter need to get over here now. I love you too."

Ellie couldn't help but laugh, but she quickly stopped when she realised how grave her situation was. She was sitting next to her best friend, who was lying on her stomach, showing the open wound on her back. It had been so excruciating to see Kat in pain, they had to peel off her shirt because there was so much blood that had started to dry already. Ellie was going to be sick it was that disgusting and horrible to go over in her mind.

"Can you have a miscarriage from sadness?" Emma asked Ellie.

"Surely you would know, you've read every book on pregnancy and children to actually be one your self," Ellie answered in a monotone voice.

"No, I think my baby is like, feeling the stress I have, it's really hurting me," she said quietly to herself, moving around in her chair. Ellie didn't hear her comment as Lily and Sirius had walked in the room.

"Where are James and Peter?"

"Downstairs chatting with Katherine's doctor, they want to know everything so they can try figure out who did it before Katherine can tell them."

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

"She's heavily sedated so the pain isn't getting to her at the moment. They said she'll be home not tomorrow, but the next day and she'll just have to stay in bed and take medicine every few hours to heal the wound quickly," Emma answered, taking his hand. "I decided I'm going to be her nurse and help her all the time. I even thought she should have a little bell thing so she can contact me when I'm somewhere else in the house."

"Good idea," Lily said, staring at Kat.

After a few minutes silence, a shriek came from Sirius, "bloody hell woman!"

"What?" Lily and Ellie said at the same time.

"She squeezed my hand so hard I think it thinned out."

Emma blushed and held her stomach. She tried to grab onto Sirius' shoulder, but it was too late, she had fallen back onto the ground and been knocked out.

James walked in and saw her on the floor, "great, just what we need."

Ellie and Lily looked at each other and picked Emma up, her eyes still closed. "SHE'S HAVING HER BABY!"

Sirius laughed, "no, she's not, she told me tomorrow was her due date."

James pointed at Sirius, "even I'm smarter than him. Sirius, she could have her baby today because the baby doesn't come on an exact date, it just comes whenever it wants to."

"Oh crap."

* * *

A nurse had been called and Emma had taken her medication for the hour. Everyone decided they were going to take turns going to different rooms. Sirius, James and Lily one time while Ellie, Remus and Peter were staying with Kat.

"What about Kat, will I get to see her soon?" Emma asked her midwife.

She smiled kindly and left the room.

"Um, hello!" Emma shouted. "You didn't give me an answer! Can I walk over there now? I was having contractions before and I was fine!" she kept yelling.

Sirius, who had been sitting next to her, had blocked his ear drums incase they had burst. "You were fine," Sirius comforted, "until you passed out and fell onto the floor."

"That was a one time thing; I am . . . ohh . . . mmmmm . . . owwww . . . . Sirius you idiot make it stop!" Emma shouted.

Sirius jumped up from his chair and ran around the room, trying to look for something quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" James asked. "You are an idiot."

"Ok, ok, everyone can breathe again, it was only a minor contraction," Emma said, shutting James and Sirius up.

"I can't wait for the next one," James muttered silently.

* * *

In Kat's ward, Peter, Remus and Ellie were sitting in silence, staring at either the wall, each other or occasionally, Kat's wound.

It had been twenty minutes when Katherine started to move. Ellie had seen it first, but she thought it was just her imagination.

"She's moving," Ellie tapped Remus on the shoulder lightly. "Go get a nurse or doctor, go get something!"

Remus ran out of the room and Ellie could hear his footsteps fade away as Kat tried to move her head again.

Ellie decided to speak to her softly, tell her what was wrong and where she was, her main priority at the moment was to keep her calm and relaxed.

"Kat, its Ellie. You're in hospital after having a little accident and you have hurt your back."

Kat mumbled something but Ellie couldn't understand. Her hair changed colour out of frustration and difficulty.

"I can't hear you," she said in a hushed tone.

Kat shook her head slowly and Ellie swore she said don't worry.

Remus came back with a doctor and he began examining her. He muttered a few things and touched her wound gently.

"Does she have any family?" the doctor asked.

"Not here," Remus said, "but we're probably closer to her than her family are."

"Alrighty then. I'll just tell you first off that there is no bad news, her wound is healing quickly and if you just give her some medication every hour when she's at home – do you live with her?"

"Yes, we all do," Remus answered again.

"Ok, so can someone always be with her at home then?" he wanted to know.

"Yup, someone will always be home," Remus smiled.

"Ok then, well, she'll be in here until tomorrow morning, so if you want to stay – you sure can, but she'll have to be picked by ten in the morning – okay?"

"Yes, we'll be here at that time."

* * *

Emma had been checked up on by three midwives by the time the news got to them.

"Kat has woken up and the doctor said she'll be out by ten in the morning tomorrow," Peter said, trying to catch his breath.

"The midwife said our baby is going to be born today!" Sirius said. He was sitting in a chair next to Emma who was reading a book.

"So, should we swap now?" Peter asked, looking assertively around the room.

So the group switched, Emma complained about not getting to see Kat and Katherine complained about not being able to turn around.

* * *

By ten in the morning the next day, Katherine was ready to go home. She had been up for several hours, chatting away to Lily and Ellie. Her wheelchair was beside her bed and Ellie had packed her things up for her and got the medication for her to take hourly. But Katherine was determined not to go home yet, as Emma was still to have her baby.

"You take me home and I will scream so loud that you won't even hear it."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"You know, I'll scream so loud you'll go deaf."

"You don't have to go home, but you'll want to after I tell you that Emma isn't expected to have her baby for another eight hours."

"I want to go home."

So Remus had lied to get Kat to go home, he didn't care. He wanted her safe and sound in bed and when Emma was going to have her baby, Sirius would call.

Ellie was outside playing some Quidditch practice by herself and Emma couldn't be here to be Kat's nurse at the moment, so Remus propped her pillow and made her cups of tea, walked down to the shops to get her a magazine and chocolate bar and stole Emma's Ipod for Kat to listen to.

Sirius was at the house talking to Kat to see how she was. Emma had written her a letter asking how she was and if she wanted anything, Sirius would go and get it for her.

"I'm like her messenger," Sirius told her.

"Well done, it's a very important position," Kat said finishing reading her letter.

"I thought I would get her some roses from the shop down the road," he said. "Do you want to come in your wheelchair and you can come to the hospital if you want. It's due in a couple of hours so I thought we would do that and go."

"Sure thing, just tell Remus for me."

* * *

When Sirius, Remus and Kat got to the hospital Emma was just getting wheeled out of the room to go have her baby. The only person allowed to go into the room with her was Sirius.

So the others sat waiting and talking quietly amongst themselves about trivial things that had no importance whatsoever.

"Are you all friends of Emma?" a nurse asked after what seemed only a few minutes.

"Has she had her baby?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"She sure has," the nurse replied, smiling. "I'll take you to her room."

The group turned the corner into room 690 apprehensively. When they did they saw a crying mother and son with a grinning father.

One by one the group took turns holding the baby, the new pride and joy of Emma and Sirius. Lily couldn't help but cry when she saw Emma and her baby. How she hoped everything would end up the same for her and James.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Ellie asked while holding him, bouncing him up and down.

Sirius looked at Emma and calmly took the baby off Ellie.

"We can't decide!" moaned Emma who was so annoyed. "I've had eight months to decide and I can't make up my mind!"

"Don't worry," said Lily soothingly, "when you do decide a name, it will be the most perfect name anyone has decided for their baby."

* * *


	3. Meet Baby Boy Black

**A/N: I haven't written a chapter or story in ages, so I hope this meets the standard. Please review.**

**Chapter written by Pinocchio**

**Chapter three.**

**

* * *

**

"No name yet?" Ellie asked, as Emma cradled the tiny baby, he had fine wisps of black hair (obviously a Sirius trait) and blue eyes (an Emma gene), she was standing in Emma's room with Kat, Lily and Sirius, while James had been sent out looking for last minute presents. Kat had apparated herself to the hospital when Remus wasn't looking, so he was bound to show up some time soon, to make her go home again.

"No, not yet." Emma said,

"I thought you had named it Baby Boy Black?" Kat said,

"No, that's the name on the arm tag, because we haven't chosen a name." Emma said,

"Oh, I thought it was really original, his nickname could have been triple B." Kat said,

"Oh that's a cool name!" Sirius said, with a look of delight,

"Don't even consider it." Emma warned, as she moved the baby so they were both more comfortable, he slept soundly in her arms, the nurses had tried to take him from her but she stubbornly refused.

"What about Sirius?" Sirius asked,

"I don't think so."

"You don't like the name Sirius?"

"No, it's a great name. I just don't like the idea of naming a baby after his parent." Emma said, "What about the name Harry?"

"No, Emma I bagged that name in fifth year!" Lily said,

"Oh yeah, I don't think Harry would suit my little boy anyway. Uh, Geoffrey?

"No." Sirius said, "Rocky"

"No chance Sirius."

"What about Ellio?" Ellie asked,

"Uh, no." Emma and Sirius said in unison,

"Why not? It's the masculine form of Ellie, which by the way is an awesome name!" she said,

"Jet?" Sirius asked, ignoring Ellie's last comment,

"Does it look like I just pushed out a plane Sirius?" Emma said in frustration, and then said, more calmly "Marty?"

"He's not a teddy!"

"Bob?" Emma suggested,

"Nup, Bob the knob!" Sirius said,

"Dani?" Kat asked,

"Kat, in case you didn't realise, our child is a boy!" Sirius said sarcastically,

"Jonah?" Emma asked,

"Jonah? Hi, I'm Jonah, I live in a teepee and the trees are my friends!" Sirius put on a dazed face and flitted around the room,

"Why don't you just get one of the baby name books?" Ellie said,

"Looked at about a thousand of them already." Emma said,

"And you didn't find anything?" Kat asked,

"Nope." Sirius answered.

"Right, you two can figured this out on your own." Ellie said, "I'm going to find the boys. You coming Kat?"

"You bet."

"Lily?"

"Yep!"

* * *

Ellie, Lily and Kat hurried out the door and down the corridor to the elevator. They stood outside the window near the baby room, and looked in at all the little babies.

"They're all so tiny." Ellie said, her hair flickering from pale blue, to pale pink and back again,

"I want one!" Kat said,

"Oh so do I!" Lily said,

"Yeah, well you're two steps closer to it than I am!" Kat said,

"What do you mean?"

"You have a boyfriend and that relationship is actually going somewhere!"

"You think?"

"What did you only just figure it out?" Ellie asked,

"No, I meant do you actually think that our relationship has a future?" Lily said,

"Are you serious? You didn't know that?" Kat said,

"I never actually thought about it."

"Oh my god Lily… that is so weird, we all thought you and James were like majorly serious." Ellie said,

"We're serious, just not sure how serious."

* * *

There was a high-pitched scream come from Emma's room as the baby started crying, the girls walked quickly back into her room, they saw the baby red-faced and crying, and Emma doing the same. Lily didn't come, as she had gone to talk to James.

"I can't get him to stop crying!" she sobbed, "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with you Em!" Ellie said, "All babies cry, it's just the way they let you know what's going on. Here." She took the small crying baby from Emma's arms and rocking him back and forth.

"There we go, nice and calm." She said, the baby calmed down and stopped crying,

"Okay, wow, how did you do that?" Emma asked,

"I don't know; I used to take care of babies at the orphanage, seeing as the nuns weren't really caring towards them."

"You need to help me!" Emma gasped happily, as Ellie handed the baby back to her,

"Any names yet?"

"No, Sirius keeps suggesting stupid names like Port and Dilbag and stuff like that."

"Isn't Port a muggle type of alcohol?"

"I dunno, probably."

At that moment, Sirius burst through the door, with a look of sheer joy on his face,

"I've got it! Gregory!"

"Sirius!" Emma shouted, "Do you hate our son?"

"Sorry." He said, as the baby started crying again,

"Just support his head and rock him back and forth." She said, heading for the door, "I need some coffee."

* * *

Lily found James in the gift shop looking at a teddy bear and a baby romper.

"Lily! Oh thank god, I have no clue what to get the baby! I'm no good at this stuff!" He said desperately, "Should I get this teddy bear with the blue bow, or this romper thing."

"James, that romper has 'my grandpa loves me' written on it!" Lily said,

"So?"

"Sirius doesn't even talk to his dad."

"Oh, yeah. So I guess we're going with the bear then?"

Lily nodded, "James, where is this going?"

"To Emma and the baby." James said as he handed the cashier some money.

"No, I mean do we have a future?"

"Everyone has a future Lily."

"Stop trying to avoid the question, do we as a couple have a future?"

"I don't know, probably." James said casually, with a shrug.

"Well, I can't leave it at probably. So tell me when you come up with a proper answer." She said, walking out of the gift shop.

* * *

Katherine sat in the waiting room alone; her back was sore, and she was really bored of being at the hospital, and she couldn't figure out why Remus hadn't showed up yet. She turned the page in the magazine she was trying to read, but she was too distracted to actually pay attention.

"Mrs. Sutherland? " a voice asked, "You can see your husband now." Katherine looked up to see a nurse looking at her, a male nurse. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was about six foot three.

"Oh, I'm not Mrs. Sutherland, and I'm not married, sorry." She said,

"Oh, sorry … err?" he paused, gesturing for her to say her name,

"Um… Ka-ren," she stuttered timidly, "I mean Katherine."

"Right, sorry Katherine, I'm Cameron." He said, "Well, I gotta find Mrs. Sutherland, but it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." She said, as he turned and walked away, as soon as he was gone she banged herself on the head with the magazine, "Karen? What the hell is wrong with me?" she said to herself and hit herself again,

"Er, Katherine?" Cameron said, coming back again, she looked up to him,

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go out with me some time?" he said nervously,

"Uh yeah, okay!" she replied, ripping off a piece of her magazine, "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah." He handed her his pen and she wrote down her number then handed it to him, "Thanks, I gotta get back to work now, but I'll call you."

"Look forward to it!" she smiled as he once again walked away, "Ow!" she rubbed her head in the place she had hit.

"Katherine!" Remus shouted, stomping towards her, "I get back to your room with you soup and you had…"

"I thought I asked for toast." She mumbled,

"That's not the point, I thought Sam had come back!"

"Well, I'm fine. Better than fine, I just gave my number to a very cute nurse, now can I get back to my magazine?"

"See what happens when I turn my back for five seconds, you disappear then decide to bat for the other team?"

"A male nurse Remus." She said firmly,

"I know, but that was pretty fun, I like working you up." He said, "I'm going to go and find Ellie now, bye."

"Seeya."

* * *

Remus gently closed the door to Emma's room and saw Ellie sitting with the baby in her arms, Sirius was sitting next to her, just looking at the baby. The toilet flushed and Emma walked out of the bathroom,

"He doesn't look like a Charles does he?" Sirius said,

"Nah, too formal." Ellie said, "Hey Remus!"

She gave Emma the baby and jumped up to give him a hug as Emma took her seat."

"I've got it! Orion!" Sirius shouted,

"Sirius, shh he's sleeping." Emma said,

"Emma, Sirius doesn't come with volume control." Remus laughed, as he put his arm around Ellie,

"Orion! Pleas Emma, it's my middle name!" Sirius whined,

"He doesn't look like an Orion either."

"What about his middle name?"

"Fine, you can have Orion for that."

"Yes!"

"But that doesn't help with his first name."

"Uh, we're gonna leave you two to figure this out, hopefully you'll have it done by Christmas." Ellie said, taking Remus by the hand and walking out the door.

* * *

Lily sat down next to Katherine, "What's up?" she asked,

"Nothing much." Katherine replied blankly, not looking up from her magazine.

"What ya reading?"

"A magazine."

"Do you wanna go grab a coffee?"

"Just had one."

"Wanna get a cookie?"

"Okay, what's up Lily?" Kat asked, closing her magazine,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time something happens, you get skittish and very interested in what's happening with the rest of us. So what happened?"

"Well, I asked James if he thought we had a future, and he said, 'I don't know, probably.'"

"Oh my god," Katherine gasped,

"What?" Ellie said, walking up to them and sitting down,

"Where's Remus?" Katherine asked,

"Getting coffee. What's going on?"

"I asked James if he thought we had a future, and he said probably." Lily said,

Ellie laughed, "You don't ask a guy if he thinks you have a future, that's just like asking him to jump off a bridge, it freaks them out."

"No, James isn't like that." Lily said,

"All men are like that." Ellie said,

"No, they're not." Katherine protested, as Remus handed Ellie a coffee,

"Hey Remus," Ellie said, "Does it freak guys out when girls ask if they have a future together?"

"Yep, nothing scares them more." He said, sipping his coffee, "By the way guys, Emma and Sirius have chosen a name."

* * *

The door opened, Sirius looked up, Katherine, Ellie, Remus, Lily and James had walked in.

"So you have a name?" Ellie asked,

"Yeah, we do." Sirius said,

"Guys, meet Nicholas Charles Orion Black." Emma said happily.

* * *

**a/n: please review**


End file.
